


Blizzard on the streets, wizard in the sheets

by diner_drama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, There's only One Bed!, Whatever will they do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama/pseuds/diner_drama
Summary: The snowstorm outside the window is getting worse and Steve is starting to freak out a little.It's not that they're in any danger - Peggy's house is warm, safe, and stocked with enough food to last the entire winter if necessary.No, Steve's mind is starting to whirr because if they have to stay overnight, he'll have to sleep in Peggy's spare bed, and if he has to sleep in Peggy's spare bed, he'll have to share it with Bucky's stupid thighs and his stupid bouncy round perfect ass in hisstupidtight pants.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 215
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Blizzard on the streets, wizard in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> For the Harlequin Hoopla "Presents" prompt for Feb. 16th: There’s only one bed.

The snowstorm outside the window is getting worse and Steve is starting to freak out a little. 

It's not that they're in any danger - Peggy's house is warm, safe, and stocked with enough food to last the entire winter if necessary.

It's not that he has any prior commitments - his next deadline isn't for another month and he can always work from here.

It's not the company - Peggy, Nat, and Bucky are his best friends in the world, and he would gladly spend days at a time just hanging out and chatting with them, not to mention kicking their asses at Mario Kart.

No, Steve's mind is starting to whirr because if they have to stay overnight, he'll have to sleep in Peggy's spare bed, and if he has to sleep in Peggy's spare bed, he'll have to share it with Bucky's stupid thighs and his stupid bouncy round perfect ass in his _stupid_ tight pants.

Bucky's various pants have been ruining his life for at least three hours at this point. He turned up to their gym session straight from work in his gorgeous smart suit, sleek and black, with his hair slicked back, and Steve worked incredibly hard at Not Looking while he stripped out of those sinfully tailored slacks. The mesh leggings he changed into afterwards were so much worse, as they cradled the ripe peach of his beautiful ass, showed every sinew of his ridiculous thighs in excruciating detail, and did things to his package that Steve had to make a superhuman effort not to think about, lest he risk tenting his shorts while Bucky was spotting him on the bench, with his crotch at precisely the wrong height for proper concentration on the task at hand.

They swapped places and somehow this was much worse, when he was the one hovering over Bucky's head, with full view of the intensely lickable sweat beading on his brow, the way he scrunched up his face and gasped "oh, fuck" during a particularly difficult set and then stuck his tongue out to wet his lower lip. It was, Steve reflected as he thought very firmly of baseball, literally torture.

Nat, who was not even pretending not to be ogling Peggy while ostensibly being her spotter in the squat rack, caught Steve's eye and smiled a knowing and unbearably smug smile.

For some grim and entirely unfair reason, Bucky always gets extra chatty in the changing rooms, keeping up a steady stream of conversation while they undress, shower, and change. The sight of him peeling those skin-tight leggings off down the curves of his powerful legs would have brought weaker men than Steve to tears. To behold such a sight while continuing an in-depth discussion about pizza toppings was surely Steve's own personal hell.

After they had showered and dressed, Steve really thought he'd be in the clear. Relief washed over him as he pulled on his own jeans, secure in the knowledge that the offending limbs would soon be chastely covered up and his sanity would be allowed to re-grow.

And then.

Some bastard in some clothing design factory in one of the many circles of hell had somehow managed to invent _sexy cargo pants_.

Steve is not a religious man, but he has spent much of this evening repenting for his sins in the hopes that his trials will be lifted from him. Thus far he has enjoyed limited success. He stares across the room at Bucky, sitting half-on and half-off his chair like the beautiful bisexual disaster that he is, left leg bent at the knee to show just how the thick cotton fabric of his pants is straining to contain the beast that is his thigh, right leg tucked up underneath his firm, pert, incredibly bite-able ass.

And now it's snowing and he's got to spend all night praying to every god that he doesn't believe in that he does not get an inappropriate erection and start grinding against his best friend's ass in his sleep.

* * *

Bucky is going to _die_.

Steve's stupid Greek god abs and his stupid beautiful bulging tits and his completely absurd shoulders are about to spend the evening pressed up right against him in a tiny stupid guest bed.

It was one thing sharing a bed when they were kids - they did it without thinking, looking for any way to stay up later to argue about comic books and sneak midnight snacks. Now, Bucky is a fully grown adult man with the anatomy of a fully grown adult man and the self-control of a toddler presented with a bowl full of candy.

He tries to keep them up as late as possible, proposing new topics of conversation and Mario Kart tournaments and making unsolicited cups of coffee for everyone. It's 2 AM by the time that Peggy yawns theatrically and wraps her arm around Nat's shoulders, an unsubtle display that makes Bucky want to personally murder her.

"Well, boys, we're gonna head to bed," announces Nat, nuzzling into Peggy's neck. "You know where the guest bed is, right?"

"Right," says Steve in a strained voice. "I'll just..."

He ambles away into the room, giving Bucky a moment to collect himself before he follows.

Steve has stripped down to just his shorts and immediately claimed the left side of the bed, taking up all the space like the beautiful asshole he is. There's miles and miles of flesh on display, rolling hills of muscle under golden skin, the swell of his pecs begging for Bucky to scrape his teeth over them.

And don't even get him started on Steve's nipples.

"Budge over," grumbles Bucky, likewise shucking off his cargo pants and peeling off his t-shirt. Steve rolls to face the wall and oh, that's not actually better. That ass is so firm you could bounce a quarter off it. Bucky slips in, under the covers and, great, now he's in bed with the most attractive and unattainable man in the universe and they're both _semi-naked_.

Bucky flops onto his front on the other side of the bed, one arm under his pillow and the other dangling over the edge, resolutely facing away from Steve. "G'night," he mumbles, reaching out to switch off the light.

He can feel Steve's ass touching his ass. This is not helping.

He's beginning to regret not stretching out more thoroughly before his workout because something in his right shoulder has started to niggle at him. Hoping to be subtle, he rolls his shoulder a little, trying to work out the kink.

Steve rolls over, concern and heat radiating from him, the asshole. "Something wrong?" he whispers.

"Just a crick in my shoulder, nothing to worry about."

"Here, let me," says Steve unhelpfully, his big hands rubbing sure circles over just the right spot on Bucky's back. Bucky can't help but let out a moan when his thumbs run along the edge of his shoulder blade, and he hears Steve make a sharp intake of breath, then he repeats the movement again, pressing deeper into his muscle. 

"Oh, fuck, right there, Steve," breathes Bucky before he can stop himself, fully aware of just how much he sounds like an excerpt from his favorite porn film, which features two oiled-up hunks pinning each other down onto gym equipment and... well, he's trying not to think about it. Steve's dexterous fingers press harder, soothing and unknotting the clenched muscle. "God, just like that," groans Bucky, pressing his shoulders more firmly against Steve's strong, warm hands.

Steve makes a small, strangled noise and snatches his hands back, and Bucky rolls back over to face him. "Sorry," says Bucky sheepishly, "I didn't mean to make that sound so-"

He stops short when he catches sight of Steve's flushed cheeks and darkened pupils, and the very obvious bulge forming in the front of his tight little shorts.

"Unh," says Steve eloquently, then grabs his face and kisses him.

Bucky's stunned for a second, and then his brain catches up and he kisses Steve back just as passionately, opening his mouth and tangling his fingers in his short blond hair. Steve grabs him by the waist and hefts his considerable weight up as though it were nothing, bringing him to straddle his hips and then lowering his hands to grab Bucky's ass, grinding their hips together. Bucky slides a hand down the front of Steve's shorts to grab his rapidly hardening cock, making him gasp against his lips.

Steve breaks off the kiss to raise one hand to his mouth and lick a stripe down the palm, before pushing his and Bucky's underwear aside and lining up their cocks, taking them both in one hand and slowly, firmly, jacking them together.

"Steve," gasps Bucky, burying his face in his best friend's neck. "Fuck."

Steve kisses his ear, his neck, his jaw, his hair, any part of Bucky that he can reach, and keeping up the perfect rhythm on their cocks as Bucky cries out and moans and bites into the hard muscle of Steve's shoulder. It's perfect and overwhelming and Bucky's seconds away from-

"Oh god," Steve chokes out, hand speeding up its rhythm as he clutches at Bucky's ass with the other hand. "Buck, I'm-" 

"Yeah," agrees Bucky, thrusting into Steve's hand, pleasure cresting to a peak and holding him in breathless ecstasy until he shoots off onto Steve's stomach. Steve follows not long after, making a mess of his hand, and Bucky collapses onto him, bonelessly molding his body against him into a sticky, satisfied mess.

It took an incredibly long time for Bucky to regain enough higher brain function to string a sentence together, but before he can open his mouth, Steve is already verbalizing his thought.

"Why haven't we been doing this for years?"

"Because we're dumbasses," mumbles Bucky into Steve's skin, before raising his head to look him fondly in the eyes, rubbing their noses together. "We'd better make up for it."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158219) and [this gifset](https://winter-soldier6.tumblr.com/post/190425048457/those-arms-are-a-sight-for-sore-eyes-sebastian) the whole time I was writing it.
> 
> What were your favourite lines? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> [Subscribe to my profile to keep up to date with my fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama), or you can find me on the [Tumblr](https://hi-inevitable-im-dad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
